Double Identity
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: We hopefully all know the story of Harry Potter. We should all know the story of Percy Jackson. What if I told you they were actually the same person? Further Summary inside- sort of DISCLAIMER- I don't own characters- see JK RWOLING and R RIORDAN if you wish to purchase them
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

We hopefully all know the story of Harry Potter. We should all know the story of Percy Jackson. What if I told you they were actually the same person?

Notes

Okay I know this might seem a little impossible due to certain factors but I have juggled a few facts around. They're either not very prominent or very obvious so just ask if you have a question, or get confused.

This will be a Percabeth story

There will be no Horcrux in Harry/Percy

DISCLAIMER

I own zilch of these characters… It's a shame but the truth

P.S I will not repeat this disclaimer merely repeat it location.

* * *

CHAPTER 01

"Di immortals" I curse out loud.

"I thought the Minotaur was a myth!" Hermione calls out to us.

Holy Poseidon here goes my cover.

"This dude never seems to get enough does he?"

"What are you talking about Harry?!"

"Things I hoped would never come up."

"WHAT!"

"Later." I call back fishing in my pockets for my pen.

I pull it out and hold it in front of me a yell out to the half man half bull slowly on Hermione who was throwing spell after spell. Unfortunately the spells just bounced off.

"Hey you big cow! Haven't you come after me enough! This will be the Fourth time I'll send you to Tartarus."

The beast turned and charged at me. I pull the lid off Riptide and the bronze sword materializes. I get into a fighting stance and wait. At the last minute I stepped to the side and held Riptide out. The blade sliced the Minotaur in half and he burst into dust.

Spitting the dust out of my mouth I reached down and wiped my blade on my Jeans.

Placing the lid back on my sword I turned to Ron and Hermione who stood there and were now in shock.

"Well I'll be in the tent then."

"Just wait a minute Harry James Potter," Hermione started.

"Perseus Jackson"

"What"

"Perseus Jackson, Percy for short, that's my name and probably a good place to start."

Okay I'm proud I managed to confuse Hermione Granger.

I walked inside and started making tea. I was just adding sugar when Hermione and Ron finally walked in and sat down.

I passed them each a cup and launched into explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: see chap 1

Digital cookies for those who voted!

* * *

CHAPTER 02

Time Lapse- Malfoy Manor- HP book 7

...,,,,:::::''*"*'*"*'':::::,,,,...

We were in the Malfoy manor Dungeon. Hands tied together and I can't reach riptide.

Ron was busy yelling for Hermione. Dean Thomas was struggling. I felt really stupid as I was the only person sitting down completely relaxed.

"Oh would you two calm down and help me reach Riptide?"

I felt a hand in my pocket and then felt it withdrawing pulling out a ball point pen.

I waited while whoever was on my left, probably Ron. The pen was soon pressed into my palm. Angling the pen I uncapped it and the soft glow of Riptide illuminated the room.

I sawed at my bonds and they soon fell off. Standing up I started sawing everyone bonds off.

I heard a shimmering noise behind me and whip around holding Riptide in a defensive position. Turns out it was just an IM message.

Percy! Wait, were in the Hades are you! A surprised Annabeth's exclaimed.

"Ummm, somewhere in England. I think."

"England! That's it I'm sending Nico over."

"No!"

"Why!"

I run a hand through my hair and say.

"IM Leo and ask him what Hogwarts is and then ask for the full version."

"Hogwarts? What's that a type of plant."

"Nope ask Leo, I'll IM you when I have a second. Okay, love you Wise girl."

I passed my hand through the mist before she could protest.

Turning around I noticed I had drawn a little audience.

Not only was it Ron Dean and Griphook, but Luna Lovegood, and Ollivander the wand maker.

The first to talk was Ron.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yea..."

"Wait, he has a girlfriend?!" Dean asked.

"Yea..."

Another pain-ridden scream pierced the already thick air.

"We have to get Hermione."

Suddenly a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you."

Percy capped and hid his sword as the door opened. Draco Malfoy strode in grabbed Griphook and left. As the door slammed shut a crack echoed in the dungeon. Pulling out Riptide they found Dobby standing in the dungeon.

Time Lapse

...,,,,:::::''*"*'*"*'':::::,,,,...

They were out of the dungeon. That's a positive. Negative- they were still at Malfoy Manor. Wandless.

Bellatrix was standing across the room her dagger at Hermione's throat taunting them. A squeak went through the room and Bellatrix became silent. The squeaking continued and everyone looked up to see Dobby releasing the chandelier on top of Bellatrix. Bellatrix flung herself backwards and Hermione stumbled out into Ron's arms. Percy jumped across the room and wrestled three wands out of Malfoy's hands and met up with Dobby and the other near the stairs.

Bellatrix threw her dagger and it zoomed right at Percy's stomach and bounced onto the floor.

Everyone froze and looked at the knife that had fallen to the ground. Percy leaned over and picked it up.

"Geez, Annabeth's knife is way cooler than this." He says studying the blade. "Still, could be useful. Thanks for the gift." And with that Dobby aparated

* * *

Loved the last part- I just couldn't help myself!

Digital Cookie for people who faveourite and review!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING short Chapter so yeah...

Here's your digital cookies!

Disclaimers on page one of chapter 1- you can find it if you missed it

* * *

CHAPTER 03

Time Lapse-On Dragon leaving Gringotts

...,,,,::::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

Percy was fidgety.

Fidgety was an understatement he was scared shitless.

"That's it." He said after two minutes on the dragon. "This is where Blackjack comes in and I relax. Percy put his fingers to his lips and did a cab whistle. 5 minutes later a black dot on the horizon could be seen. As it got closer the three could see it was a jet black flying horse. Soon it was flying alongside the trio on the dragons back.

"Hey Boss, long time no see. Do ya have any donuts?" The horse said, Ron and Hermione however heard nothing.

"Stop calling me boss and no I don't have any donuts on me."

"Who are you talking to Ha-Percy?"

"Blackjack, I can talk to him cause my dad made horses." Percy replied, "Better get ready Blackjack I want off this dragon."

"Sure thing Boss."

Less than a minute later Percy had jumped right onto Blackjack and seemed very relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a decent size, those all chapters are small but It's all complete- feel free to keep reading

Digital cookies for those who review+ favourted, if thats a word.

Disclaimer hasn't moved from Chap 1

* * *

CHAPTER 04

Time Lapse- getting off the dragon

...,,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

Just our luck, getting off the dragon was a lot harder that getting on. There wasn't enough room on Blackjack and the dragon was going too fast for us to double back.

Percy thought it over and suddenly smiled.

"Blackjack can you get closer to the dragon."

"Sure thing Boss," and flew as instructed.

"Hermione get on!" Percy yelled to her.

Hermione looked hesitantly at Ron.

"Come on I have a plan!" Percy screamed over the wind.

Hermione slowly jumped off and Percy caught her and pulled her up onto the Pegasus.

"Okay I'm going to jump into that lake, - want you two to get Ron and land by the lake. I'll meet you there."

"But Percy you'll splatter on impact from this height."

"If I could jump from The Gateway Arch into the Missipippi at the age of 12 then I'm sure I'll live." Percy said laughing at the memory.

"Why would you jump?"

"At the time it was better than being eaten by the Chimera.

With that he jumped of the Pegasus.

The air whistled in Percy's ear as he shot down to the water.

Seeing as it was going to be a while before he landed Percy had fun doing front flips until he got dizzy.

With a splash Percy sunk to the bottom of the lake. Deciding to wait there for a bit Percy swam around looking at the different plants.

As he was looking at some purplish weeds Percy noticed a gleam. Swimming over he found a small metal safe. It had rusted over and started growing algae. The lock had corroded away and the door swung open slightly.

Reaching forward Percy slowly swung the safe open not expecting for anything to be inside. When the door swung open a plastic bag floated out and was slowly rising to the surface. Percy grabbed the bag. It turns out it was full of drachma's. Shoving it in his pocket he swam for the surface.

When he got to the top he saw Black jack on the back with Hermione being helped off by Ron.

Manoeuvring the currents Percy drifted over to the bank and walked out of the water.

"I still find it weird that you are completely dry right now," Hermione said ruffling through her beaded bag for something to use.

"We have no sleeping supplies and no food. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea, but it's defiantly a last resort."

"It's all there is."

"Okay let me call someone."

Percy fished a golden coin from his pocket. Holding his palm up he created a sheen of mist.

"Okay, Hermione cast lumos and create a rainbow."

Hermione didn't pause.

* * *

BRB with more cookies i have to bake some more


	5. Chapter 5

Warning Fluffy Chapter XD

Disclaimer is about four chpters back your that brain that is somewhere in there, unless your like me, my brain is in Egypt right now...

Here's your cookies!

* * *

CHAPTER 05

"So yea, some people are going to be waiting for us at Thalia's Pine."

"Thalia's Pine?"

"The tree on the top of Half-Blood Hill. See Thalia and some others were heading to camp and they were attacked on the borders. Thalia nearly died and her father turned her into a Pine tree. A while ago she was healed when we draped the Golden Fleece on the branches she was healed and de-merged from the tree."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she's Artemis' lieutenant now."

Percy grabbed their shoulders and aparated to Long Island.

Percy led them towards a large hill with a lone pine tree adorning the top.

Halfway up the trio became a pair as Annabeth catapulted into Percy and they went rolling down the hill.

The pair turned and watched the couple tumble down the hill. They laughed the whole way down.

By the time they got to the bottom they were covered in grass stains. Annabeth was on top of Percy and they were smiling at each other.

Percy leaned up and captured her lips and the pair at the top blushed, looked at each other and then turned away looking anywhere else.

5minutes later the 4 had finally continued up the hill to find a group of people waiting impatiently.

"You guys this is Ron and Hermione. You two this is Grover, Nico, Tyson, Conner and Travis. Oh and Travis, give me the bag."

Travis reluctantly handed over Hermione's beaded bag.

"But how?" Hermione stuttered feeling her pockets for the bag in Percy's hand.

"Sons of Hermes," Percy replied.

"Oh."

Time Lapse- Talking to Chiron at Big House

...,,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

"So wizards and witches are real, and at the moment there is a big bad wizard that wants to raid the school you go to and kill you because of another prophecy."

"Yeah, don't really like prophecies, they sort of invade my live too much and that's an understatement."

"You say you can organize transport for the demigods to go all the way to Scotland. Hmm, well let's go then. I'll find my relatives and bring them along as well."

Okay me Ron Hermione will be back within 2 hours to set up transport."

Grabbing Ron and Hermione's shoulders he transported them to Hogshead.

* * *

tehehe yes they went to the hogshead- you'll find out why next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a cookie for you- for getting to the midway chapter!

Disclaimers back at the start if you haven't seen it go there then come back I'll still be here.

* * *

CHAPTER 06

Time lapse- back at Camp Half-Blood

...,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

"How did you know about the secret tunnel?"

"Demi-god dreams"

"Okay..."

"Help me set up portkeys for a number of groups- we'll do it one by one.

We should do a bunch of the smaller groups first. Ron do you want to go back to the tunnel entrance and go through- ask for Leo Valdez get him to help you with traffic, don't be surprised when he comes out.

"Okaaay..."

Ron aparated away.

Chiron had gathered all the campers at the basketball court and was attempting to quieten them.

Percy muttered a spell with his wand to his throat.

"Okay are you guys ready to whoop some butt!"

"YEAH!"

"Well Shaddup and listen, I want all non claimed half-bloods to go to Hermione who will instruct you on what to do. Everyone else separate into cabins and stand by your cabins, anyone who is wishes to miss this battle or is under the age of 10 needs to stay in the middle. Wait till I come get you to give you more information."

Not a single camper over 10 stayed in the middle.

"Percy went over to the kids in the middle."

"Okay, I know you weren't allowed to battle last time but this time I say you can fight, but you will be assigned position near the main meeting point. Okay? You guys, when the guys with Hermione are gone you guys are next."

Percy headed over to Hermione.

The kids over there were hassling her and she looked ready to stun them all.

"Hey guys, guess what."

"What?"

"Shut up."

They were quiet after that.

"Thanks, now everyone needs to be touching a part of the helmet." On the count of three you will transported, Leo Valdez and Ronald Weasley with show you through a tunnel to a room, stay there and wait for further orders. No fighting amongst each other or people already in the room."

Group after group the Half-bloods were transported to Hogwarts. Many of the smaller cabins went together. Soon only Percy, Hermione and the Ares cabin were left.

"Hey prissy why leave us for last."

"It was completely random now grab onto the bloody spear and get going."

* * *

See I'm still here !


	7. Chapter 7

Cookies for everyone! I'm a happy Happy girl

Disclaimers back at the start .

* * *

CHAPTER 07

Percy aparated to the Roman camp and. Grabbed Jason Hazel and Frank and he quickly aparated them to the Hogshead.

"What is Hades was that!"

"Aparation, now get ready to whoop some butt." With that he led them through the tunnel and the popped out in the room of requirements.

When Percy turned up many of the Demi-gods swarmed him.

"Percy what is going on?" Was one of the popular questions.

Soon Percy wriggled his way out of the crowd and up on a stool which the room had gracefully provided.

With a deep breath Percy began to explain to the half-bloods about the wizarding world and vice-versa.

...,,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

After the speech Percy was mugged by several people, which included Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. After extracting himself he fished in his pockets and pulled out a tool belt.

"Hey Leo, figured you'd want this."

"Thanks dude."

What surprised the wizards was that it was Seamus Finnegan, who replied, in an American accent.

Percy chucked the belt and Leo clipped it on and pulled a hammer out of nowhere.

"Oh I've missed my hammer."

"Let's head for the hall"

Meanwhile

..,,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has been spotted within these walls."

"Anyone who knows any information should step forward or face the consequences. Teachers and students alike, I invite you to step forward. Now."

Suddenly the doors to the great hall swung open.

"News doesn't seem to travel that fast anymore does it? Cause you'd know my name is Percy not Harry if it did."

Everyone turned and watched as Percy walked into the hall hand intertwined with Annabeth's and flanked by Ron Hermione and all the demigods, students and order of the phoenix members.

In a split second four wands were drawn, three pointing at Percy and a fourth at Snape.

Many of the students backed away and soon only the two teachers stood in the middle.

McGonagall sent a fire spell at Snape and he tried to counter with a water but as soon as it poured out of his wand it was thrown back in his face.

Snape looked confused as to why.

Snape shortly left as a flying black mass straight through the window.

"Damn, Conner Travis take your damn drachma's." Leo said tossing Four drachma's at the pair. "So Percy, what's next?"

* * *

See I'm still here !


	8. Chapter 8

Are ready for another war, its probably one you've read about but this one is edited!

I'm not going to bother with disclaimers- they are annoying me right now

They should invent cookie fountains- like water fountains but they spray whole cookies- that would be so much fun, heres one for you pass my message on

* * *

CHAPTER 08

The hall was in chaos; Percy had just announced that Voldemort was on his way.

When they finally managed to quieten the crowd and send the younger ones to safety Percy stood up and started directing the demigods.

"Hermes cabin, I want you go with Fred and George and guard third floor entrance Hephaestus, Leo will show you to the bridge.

Dementer cabin go with Neville to the whomping willow, Apollo is to spread along the seventh corridor windows and astronomy corridors.

Those who I talked to before will stay in the hall outside.

Jason, Nico, I want you to go with Hermione and Ron to find the hunters, we will need them.

Malcolm, take Athena straight outside.

Ares cabin, I want you to take the courtyard outside everyone else in pairs and spread out among the first and second corridors."

Not 1 minute later the hall was vacated of most Demigods. Only Percy and Annabeth remained.

"Ready for another war?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go shall we."

Time Lapse- Just before the battle begins.

...,,,,:::::'*"*"*':::::,,,,...

Percy and Annabeth were hiding in the Forbidden Forest waiting for Voldemort to turn up. They were sitting high up in a tree holding each other close as spiders ran in every direction.

Death eaters were filing into the clearing.

Voldemort was the last to enter and when he did all were silent.

Voldemort sent a message to the people of Hogwarts (A/N- see the movie) He then sorted his death eaters and sent them to attack the castle.

Percy borrowed Annabeth's cap and jumped from the tree. He landed like a cat and swiftly walked around the perimeter of the group knocking out death eaters one by one.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and aparated away before Percy could touch him.

"Damn."

* * *

Damn ima happy girl- did you see what i did there !

...

...

jamata~


	9. Chapter 9

Another short one but there was no more to add...

Cookies for you for getting this far

* * *

CHAPTER 09

The first part of the fight had ended. Voldemort had just delivered his second message and people were milling around helping the injured and mourning the dead.

Percy stood at the door watching. Percy started to walk out the door to face Voldemort. Annabeth watched and ran after him.

When Annabeth had caught up Percy had reached the edge of the forest.

She tackled him to the ground.

Déjà vu, Annabeth was on top of Percy chest again.

"I'm not letting you leave me again seaweed brain."

"Oh Annabeth."

The pair sat up and embraced. Annabeth curled up clutching Percy's Shirt.

Percy held her close and soon she broke out in sobs. Percy pulled out his wand and cast the spell Muffliato and pulled the invisibility cloak over the top of them.

"It wasn't a suicide mission, wise girl, don't you ever think that, I thought I was the slow one."

Instead of replying Annabeth leaned up and they kissed.

They continued to sit there for the next half an hour before returning to the castle.

Staying under the cloak they watched as Voldemort began an assembling his men just out of sight of the Hogwarts people.

Getting an idea Percy and Annabeth head around the death eaters and into the castle. Percy and Annabeth look each other in the eye and walk up to professor McGonagall.

* * *

Told you it was short


	10. Chapter 10

I really like this chapter it is the second last though...

I worked hard on the beginning and love the ending section... XD

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Nobody was really sure how the message got around as it had been so quiet when it started. It might have been a game of Chinese whisper or maybe a follow the first routine. Either way every living person was outside down by the great lake wands or swords drawn fanning out around the edge. At the very middle facing the direction in which an army would sure be to come was a group of eleven people. Percy stood with the rest of the seven and Hermione and Ron. It was nearly dawn and nobody was anticipating the blood red sunrise that was sure to come.

Ron and Hermione were holding hand having finally figured out their feelings in the middle of the fight. Jason and Thalia were standing beside each other shoulder to shoulder and Piper was on the other side of Jason her choppy braids swaying slightly in the breeze her eyes a deep brown colour.

Leo was standing beside Nico just so they wouldn't look lonely.

Percy and Annabeth stood closer than magnets could both facing the castle. Frank and Hazel were standing beside each other cuddling gently making the most of the peace. Even Mrs O'Leary was quiet lying with her head on her paws on the bank.

As the first ray of sunlight peered over the castle a figure could be seen emerging out of the castle. Soon a whole army was gathered.

"Harry Potter."

The words rang around the crowds, harsh, cold and menacing.

"Is Dead."

Percy called back his voice rising above the whispers of the wind.

"Don't try to fool, me you silly child. I see you plainly."

"Harry Potter never existed, my name Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Those are myths."

"Then how do explain this?"

The water of the lake behind them rose like a fountain high into the sky. It spun around splashing everything within a kilometre. While the death Eaters were growling at Percy Voldemort was dry and very calm looking.

"Magic."

The pair stared each other down and then Voldemort help up him hand and the Death Eaters charged.

Percy turned and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before pulling Riptide out and attacking. Knocking Death Eaters out left right and centre Percy soon found himself back to back with his friend forming a large ring protecting each other from attack. Leo was throwing fire balls at the out of reach death eaters, Thalia and Jason throwing Lightning. Nico and Hazel stood inside the ring and were summoning skeletons and sending them out.

Grover had worked his way over and was playing his reed pipes causing Death Eaters to become entangled with plants. Tyson was near the forest swinging his gift from the gods at every black thing in reach. A conch horn sounded from the distance. The Demigods cheered as the Party Ponies raced in with their paint ball guns and started attacking the Death eaters.

The students and teachers were so surprised they lose concentration for a minute but soon returned to their battles. Soon there were barely any Death Eaters left and they were grouped around Voldemort who was throwing spells out by the dozen.

Soon it was just Bellatrix and Voldemort and Bella was in battle 4 on one.

Voldemort had 6 to fight and the group were approaching.

Bellatrix fell and people cheered. Voldemort released a wind spell and blew his opponents away. When he dropped the spell he found himself surrounded. He glared Percy in the eyes and raised his wand.

"Avada Ked-"

He was cut off by a bright red hair brush snapping the wand in his hand clear in half.

"I agree with Rachel; Hair brushes have more than one use." Annabeth said in a conversational tone.

"That's why I love you wise girl."

Voldemort looked to be in shock staring down at the broken half of the wand that remained in his hand.

"Nico, would you like the honours."

Nico smirked and stepped forward. He held out his hands and closed his eyes. 5 seconds later he stood straight walked over and flicked Voldemort in the head.

Tom Riddle's body crumpled to the ground and everyone cheered.

* * *

Had to use the hairbrush- there was no other way tehehehehehehehehehehe

Be back with the last chapter in about a minute. XD


	11. Chapter 11Epilogue

Last short chapter hope you like my conclusion

1 000 000 000 000 000 COOKIES FOR EVERYONE

Warning do not eat them all at once - you'll explode XD

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Everyone was jumping around in joy like hyperactive squirrels. Leo let loose some skyward fireballs and Percy had to put out several small resultant fires.

House-elf's brought out several hundred bottles of fire whiskey while many people slipped away from the noise.

If you're either the child of Poseidon or going out with one, you may just have the most secluded spot.

Percy and Annabeth had slipped into the lake and Percy had led Annabeth over to a secret cave that had plenty of room and thousands of crystals from over the years.

That was the placed that marked Annabeth a happy woman for the rest of her life. You guessed it, that's where they got engaged. If you ask Annabeth she'll probably tell you it was about time. If you ask Percy you'll probably be told how glad he was when he finally asked.

* * *

Probably should have


End file.
